There are many existing devices for launching payloads. “Launching,” as used herein and in any appended claims, refers to increasing the gravitational potential energy associated with a payload. Some devices for launching humans as well as objects into the air are mainly for amusement purposes. Circuses have amused crowds by shooting performers out of cannons. For recreational enjoyment, certain traditional devices for launching subjects catapult subjects to experience a free-fall sensation similar to the sensation of bungee jumping or skydiving. Aircraft ejection seat technology and aircraft carrier launching systems, such as catapults, are also capable of launching payloads, however, most of these designs have unpredictable and uncontrollable trajectories and/or cannot be immediately reset and reused.
One circus-type launcher uses a tetrahedral frame with elastic cords attached to the frame and a cradle for holding a person. The cradle is retracted from a rest position to a launch position causing tension in the elastic cords. Upon release, the cradle is launched based on the tension of the elastic cords. Some of the drawbacks of these designs are: the load is not guided along a particular path and the tetrahedral frame limits the trajectory angle to about 30 degrees.
Another traditional design uses bow-shaped poles that crisscross and a trampoline mat located at the crossing point. In this launcher, the subject to be launched is placed in a hollow airtight enclosure. The subject is launched at a trajectory angle around 45 degrees. A drawback of this design is it does not provide head or neck support. Alternatively, the subject may be placed inside a hollow airtight ball. However, subjects may find the extra steps of getting into and out of the ball inconvenient.
What is therefore needed is a launcher that is controllable, and able to launch payloads through a repeatable and (predictable trajectory. Furthermore, the launcher should have a substantially short recycle time thus a user can launch another payload in a relatively short time after the previous launch.